Bittersweet
by BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth
Summary: A midnight kiss. It was a sweet kiss. On bitter lips. Small ONE-Shot Happy Holidays from BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth


Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans I won't update that fine line until I have 12 reviews.

* * *

I walk in the shadows. Always waiting for the perfect moment to walk into the light. Never does it come. So I sit in the shadows, within the depths of my thoughts, and dreams. I walk in another reality. I can do whatever I want, in this place. It was wonderful, in the beginning. It became lonely soon.

I always wanted friends while I was growing up. Knowing my heritage, nobody even talked to me. Not even my mother, Arella Roth. I stayed in my reality, but I wanted it so much. I wanted it almost too much. I would sit alone, in the tower I had to live in. Away from people, imagining that I had friends.

That someday I would be able to feel a bit more freely. The day I saw my other reality melt away was the day I entered reality, the true reality. I was only 8 when reality got its hands on me. 8 lonely years of wishing and hoping. That was one of the worst days of my life.

/Flashback/ (A/N I love flashbacks mwahahahaha!)

A little 8 year old Raven sat on her bed. She was staring out a window. Thinking. Like always. Nothing seemed to fit together anymore. As the little girl stared out the window, her eyes looking a bit blank, a knock echoed throughout the small room.

The little girl opened the door to see Master Zeke, whom she particularly disliked. He walked in, silently and might I add clumsily, cursing a few times when he tripped.

He pointed to the 8 year old to sit on the bed. He smacked her in the face, just for fun, he's a sicko. The little girl just kept staring blankly as if she was looking at him, but wasn't looking at him. He just rolled his eyes. Got up and left.

The little girl sat on her bed for god knows how long before getting up and staring out the window again.

/End Flashback/

Never did I enjoy sleeping. I actually had something called oneirophobia. They call it a fear of dreams. I never have had a good dream. Always nightmares or premonitions. They freaked me out.

So like always I hid my pain and misery, covering it up. My friends wouldn't want to know. It would disrupt their happiness. I deserved to miserable but they didn't.

I never draw attention to myself. I prefer the shadows. Every night when the others are asleep I sneak onto the computer. Its my solace.

I plug in the headphones, going to you tube. I listen to Never Too Late. Sighing I open paint. Drawing and painting and art was always a secret passion I had. I was quite talented. Though, I never told anyone about this I still drew. Drawing is one of the things I find joy in.

I painted a picture of the team. All of them smiling except me, I was using my eyes to smile. The one in the picture with the biggest smile was Beast Boy. He was smiling all the time. He helped me with my emotions at times. It makes me almost actually feel happy at times. Almost…

I don't hear the door hiss open revealing a dumbstruck Beast Boy. I continue on with my painting. Completely oblivious to the curious Beast Boy who was now watching her.

I finally finished my painting. Giving a satisfied smiled I pushed the chair out. In the process I hit something. I looked down to see Beast Boy on the ground. I jumped up and helped him up. He was just gawking at me.

"Yes?" It was quiet. It melted into the oncoming darkness if midnight. "That was a great drawing," I looked him in the eyes. They held something unknown. But what? "Thanks. What are you doing up?" He looked down for a moment. "Soy milk," He motioned towards the fridge. I walked into the kitchen. Him following me.

"You know I used to draw. One day I gave up. I just couldn't draw anymore…" his voice trailed off. I had been staring into his eyes. But got lost in them. I swear I could drown in them. As I stared he stared back into my eyes. Our faces drew closer.

"You know your beautiful right?" He asked me. I blushed slightly.

"You know your funny?" I ask him back.

Our lips met.

It was a sweet kiss.

On bitter lips.

* * *

The End.

Small one-shot I came up with.


End file.
